


Wake up call

by Leechee33



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Thundergod seriously regretting life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechee33/pseuds/Leechee33
Summary: Raiden wakes up regretting his lapse in judgement but Kano’s already slithering into his bed, time for Raiden to test his might.
Relationships: Raiden/Kano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> That post nut clarity isn't working out for Raiden.
> 
> Telling myself I don’t pair them yet here we are.

The trickle of rainwater. It had been a sleepless night, stomach churning throughout. Raiden stirred, head aching. He laid his hands across his face and rubbed roughly at his tired eyes. He swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts fell into his head easily, ones that made him groan. Frustration in himself. He shut his eyes. He let the thoughts fall to the wayside as easily as he could. An empty head, he let himself relax and focused on the sound of his own breathing. He was unsure how long he had managed to sleep once he felt himself wake again. A pressure on the bed had him struggling to open his eyes. Soon the pressure sank against his pelvis. The heat of another body against him. Raiden snapped his eyes open and shut them as soon as he saw the glow of red. He murmured and gritted his teeth, setting his hands on bare thighs. He made to move him, wanting to remove him from his room. A harder pressure against him made him stop. Kano above him, on top of him. His face dark, but Raiden could feel the gleeful glare. Kano set his hands on Raiden's, moving his weight and grinding down against him again.

Raiden breathed heavily, the mixture of arousal and anger making him loose his words.

“Good morning sunshine...”

Raiden grunted, turning his head to the side. Anything but a good morning. “What are you...” Raiden began with a sigh, feeling his dick harden beneath the weight. He moved his hands, setting them on Kano's hips. He squeezed, forgetting what he was going to say.

“Fucking bored, thought I'd see if you were up...” Kano said as he lifted himself up and pushed away the sheets covering Raiden. “Seems like you're getting there...” He chuckled and settled himself back down against Raiden. He rolled his hips down, pushing hard.

Raiden felt his face burn, his anger building as he woke more fully. “You cannot merely enter my room without any-” Raiden said with a groan as he tried to prop himself up.

Kano sighed in response “You want me to leave?” he asked with a smirk as he set a hand on Raiden's chest.

Raiden laid back down. He remembered the thoughts he'd been kept awake with all night. He sighed and returned his hands against Kano's hips.

Kano chuckled. “Didn't think so...” he licked his lips and reached for Raiden's hand, pulling him towards his half hard dick. Raiden grunted, wrapping his fingers around Kano and stroking him lightly. He focused on the dick in his hand, avoiding Kano's gaze. He took in a deep breath and rolled his hips up, his swollen dick pressing hard against Kano. He moved his hand, grabbing at a cheek and pulling, thrusting himself up against the gap. “Shit...” Kano pushed down against him and moaned, rolling his head to the side and staring down at him.

That smirk back on his face, Raiden frowned, his expression slipping at the sensation of Kano reaching back and pulling his dick free from his thin undershorts. He closed his eyes and listened to Kano grunt as he lined him up. “Didn't want to waste any time...” Kano explained, teasing Raiden.

Raiden pushed back against the bed, sensitive skin against a slicked warmth. He moaned as Kano sank down on him. His mind grew empty again, pleasure coursing through him. He set his hands on either side of Kano's hips, guiding him as Kano huffed and grunted throughout. Jaw clenched, he fought back against thrusting up, Kano's heat trembling around him.

Kano tipped his head back, eye shut. He set both hands on Raiden's chest, bracing himself. Mouth hanging open, dick leaking as he stayed still on top of Raiden. He lifted himself up on his knees, slowly, making Raiden moan underneath him. He dropped himself back down, rocking his hips as he found his rhythm. Raiden moaned and tensed his thighs, energy building in his pelvis. He watched as Kano rose and fell on his lap, his heat clamped down around his dick. Each slide up and down sent pleasure shooting through him. Raiden gritted his teeth, eyes focused on Kano's leaking and bobbing dick. He grasped him, squeezing at the base and twisting up. He heard Kano hiss and tighten around him, his rhythm stuttering. He stroked him faster, thrusting up into him as he did so.

Kano's face grew redder with each thrust, forcing his hips down to meet them. He dug his nails into Raiden's chest. Clear precum dripping out of him and coating Raiden's hand.

Raiden paused in his thrusts, managing one more long drive into Kano before relaxing. He continued to stroke Kano and moved his free hand to rest against his ass, feeling the tensing of muscle as Kano ground his hips down. Raiden shifted forward, moving his hands to keep Kano upright. He dipped his head down as far as he could, stomach tensing as he sealed his mouth around the head of Kano's dick. He held his himself in place, Kano gripping tight into his shoulders and frantically thrusting into his mouth before rolling his hips back and fucking himself on his dick. Raiden groaned as he tasted the precum covering his tongue, feeling the fluid fill his mouth when he swirled his tongue against the head of Kano's cock. He pulled back and gained his breath, swallowing down precum and saliva. Kano voiced his displeasure, his words falling away when Raiden drove his hips up into him.

Raiden stared up at him, hands anchored on either side of Kano's hips. Each thrust seemed to shock a new expression onto Kano's flushed face. Eye shutting and teeth bared, Kano reached out for a hold as he was jostled on Raiden's lap. Raiden felt himself tense, muscles growing rigid as he drove himself up into Kano. Kano set his hands on Raiden's forearms, low moans and panted breath passing his lips as Raiden fucked him.

Currents of light danced across Raiden's skin as he reached his peak. He pulled Kano down on him hard, muffling a shout as best as he could as Kano clenched around him. Kano groaned, thighs tightening and head tipping back. He cursed and shut his eye, his cum coating Raiden's stomach as Raiden continued to roll his hips.

Raiden dug his nails into Kano's hips, planting himself firmly inside and feeling himself grow fuzzy and heavy, all the muscles in his body tensing as he released inside of Kano. He gasped for air, currents connecting them once more. Kano tensed against Raiden, a stream of curses hurled out as he fell forward against him.

“Like shoving a fucking electric eel up my ass...”

Raiden narrowed his eyes and groaned. He felt Kano stir against him, hopeful that he would move off of him. A few minutes passed, Raiden raised his hands to Kano's shoulders and pushed, managing to slip out of him and move out from beneath him. “I would be appreciative if you kept your vulgar remarks to yourself..” Raiden shifted to the edge of his bed and sighed. He lifted a hand and covered his face. He focused on the sound of his breathing, body relaxed and supple. “We will discuss... boundaries...” Raiden began, stomach tensing at the sound of Kano's laugh.

“Sure... we can do that over breakfast. You're cooking. Eggs... bacon...”

“All I will prepare for you is tea...” Raiden responded and looked over at Kano, Kano shuffling closer to him with a grimace.

“Your tea tastes like absolute piss.”


End file.
